


Gloyd's Past - The Tale of the Lonely Child

by DreamerAwaken



Series: Gloyd's Past [1]
Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Also King Candy is an original character in-game before the Turbo fiasco, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, He's Vanellope's father in this story!, I just decided to tag it as such for a heads up, No shipping because all the characters are children, There is just one violent part in this series but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerAwaken/pseuds/DreamerAwaken
Summary: Gloyd Orangeboar is best known as the troublemaking kid in Sugar Rush, but why is he the only one based after a festivity? Only a few knew the truth- he belonged to another island hidden within the game.Why is he currently living in Sugar Rush now? What caused him to leave his hometown? Allow me to tell you the tale of what was once, a lonely child.





	1. Prologue

Over a dark wooden table, bathed with the golden light of a single candle, an old book was placed down and carefully opened.

Hands slowly moved through the pages, stopping every once in a while to see the ink illustrations in it, but not for long. They kept moving the pages as if searching for something in particular.

A quiet, disappointed sigh was heard as the hands had reached the end of the book. After a quiet minute, the hands retreated themselves as they had not found what they needed; the book was left alone on the table.

But suddenly, a black blur passed through, flipping all the pages back to the beginning of the book.

The first page read the following:

 

_'The day is XX, the month is XX. The moon is bright and the wind blows softly._

_Hello, there. I see you've found my book... would you like to know what's behind these pages? Go ahead, you can trust this old journal, for everything that's written in these pages are things that I have experienced, that I have seen, and its only purpose is to be found and let the story in it be known._

_Who am I? I'm sorry, but all I can tell you is that I'm someone who goes by the name of the moon. Refer to me as 'The Author', if you may._

_I'll go back into the topic... have you ever wondered about our land? The land of Halloween itself?_

_A place no one knew existed because of how hard it is to get here. A place in where pranks never grow old. A place in where the Jack-O-Lanterns shine brighter than the stars in the dark sky above us. A place in where the night is never over, where mystery and excitement are united by a string, and of course, the land in where Trick-or-Treaters live and enjoy themselves._

_A place called, in honor to their people, **Trickery Treat.**_

_A place that is filled with fun and mischief... but hidden under every smile and laughter, a trace of fear and worry is present._

_Why fear? Isn't this place all about candy, wearing costumes, and playing pranks on others?_ _It should be that way, but unfortunate events are driving us away from that dream, further and further, as I write._

_The story in this book starts from the very beginning, far from when the fear in the islander's hearts became evident._

_Our beginning was his quest to find himself._

_And I can assure you, that he undoubtedly holds the key to our freedom._

_My very first friend.'_

 

The page was turned, and with it, the tale of the lonely child had begun.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the story that started my two-part series of Gloyd's Past!
> 
> Because of how much I loved Gloyd's design in the Wreck-It Ralph movie, I decided to make a story centered about him due to the sad lack of content about him and the rest of the Sugar Rush racers. It called my attention that he was the only one based after a celebration unlike the rest of his crew, so these series are all based on my take as to why is that :)
> 
> The story itself is old and I'm working hard on remaking each chapter since I gained experience in writing stories, but it might be a slow process so please bear with me. For now, let the tale be told, and don't forget to leave kudos~!


	2. Just a Normal Day

Trickery Treat Island, one of the unlockable lands inside the game of Sugar Rush, was like a different game all of its own- without the influence of the main island on it, everyone on there acted under their own program and rules, marking the place as the paradise of those pranksters by heart. Racing was a big part of it, of course, but many things that weren't relevant to the game could be found there, as well.

Despite the chaotic and quite rebellious vibe the Islanders gave off, it didn't go unsupervised- while there was no royal family in charge of the island, there was a man that took responsibility of it all:

Lord Duskus Crowmaster.

He was a man that took meticulous care of the people and his land under his stern watch. In his eyes, nothing had to be done well, it had to be done _perfectly,_ or he would not be satisfied- not even the smallest detail or flaw could escape his line of sight.

For most of his people, however, his image remained a mystery. Lord Duskus was so focused on his deed, that he would not allow himself to take breaks away from his workspace- running a kingdom that was not yet unlocked was a harder task than anyone might think; obtaining resources and maintaining what they had were the main issue, as the racetrack and karts were discarded and taken care of until the day the land was available for players, which only seemed so far away.

It was stressing, to run a whole civilization no one probably knew was even there.

And if people did not know the man, working so hard to keep their island on its tracks, then less they knew about his life. Which was probably the reason why no one knew about his two children.

Secured away in the Crowmaster Mansion, out of reach for the common townfolks, was where the two siblings had lived their entire lives- away from society and communication with anyone outside of their small family.

The oldest sibling is called Lloyd Shadowmark, a boy around ten years. He had fair skin and his hair was dark brown, he usually wore dark and baggy clothes but what really stood out from him were his bright green eyes. While not exactly the spitting image of his father, he certainly acted as him- Lloyd was very smart and quiet, but not shy by any means.

By standards, he was still a child, but as the oldest sibling, his father saw the promise of him being the next ruler of their land, giving him special training and homework to prepare him for when that day arrived.

That was part of the reason neither interacted much with the younger sibling, Gloyd.

Unlike Lloyd, his brother was shy and not very brave; his looks were also softer in appearance- lighter brown hair, warm brown eyes, and he also had a distinctive, orange blush on his cheeks. And that's not where the odds ended.

While the oldest received the guidance and appreciation from their father, Lord Duskus showed... a less loving side of himself to Gloyd. Gloyd thought of ways to get their father to notice him more often, like studying what Lloyd did once or asking his father questions about how he ruled the land, but so far, only taking care of the house chores seemed to work.

And by 'work', he meant that it didn't earn him a dark glare from their father.

In fact, that was the exact same thing he was doing right at this moment...

* * *

Gloyd was working on the garden; he had already finished his tasks for the day and was enjoying his short free time doing what he loved to do: Taking care of the plants in the majestic garden of their house, it was the only place he felt his efforts were appreciated... even if it came from some plants.

Not like he could talk to them or anything, but watching them grow healthy under his care was enough for him.

The garden, albeit huge, did not have much variety of flora growing in there. There were mostly roses bushes, either a shade of purple or black and two black licorice willow trees. Trickery Treat did not have much to offer when it came to candy, as all it produced were treats based after the celebration it represented. Black, purple, and orange were the only colors in there, while pumpkins and candy corn were the main sources of food.

But lately, there was something else growing there, something Gloyd had discovered.

It happened just a few weeks back, Gloyd had found some seeds while trimming the rose bushes. The seeds were black when he picked them up and saved them in his pocket, but when he retreated them to plant the seeds in the spot he prepared, they had turned golden- his surprise was big, but that didn't stop his tracks. If anything, it made him more thrilled.

And from golden seeds, golden bulbs came from them- small and weak, but they sparkled brightly, like if someone had dropped an entire bag of glitter on them.

The boy kneeled down and caressed the bulbs with the tips of his fingers. He couldn't help but wonder if he really turned those plain seeds into what they were now, and it made him excited to learn about them- what would they turn into? Could he create more? He had no idea how he did it the first time, but with a little practice, maybe he could?

If he did, it could only mean one thing, a good one: His signature.

A 'signature' in their game was the thing an avatar was based after, or what they represented inside the game. Each character had theirs at an early age, or so his brother had said, but for some reason, he had taken longer to find out his own.

Lloyd got his signature from way back, as he had always remembered his sibling having the last name "Shadowmark"... and he couldn't help but think that might be the reason his father only had eyes for his brother.

So maybe, just maybe… these flowers were the chance he had waited for?

"Outside again?" A voice said from behind him, snapping him back to reality as he turned around quickly. It was his brother, leaning on the door frame and staring down at him from above the steps. "Dad won't like it if you stay all day out here, you know."

"I… already did my tasks," Gloyd said softly in his defense.

Lloyd said nothing as he turned his gaze at the golden sprouts. "…" He sighed then. "Look, I shouldn't be telling you this, but don't forget about your priorities." He turned around and started walking away. "Or dad will be furious."

Gloyd flinched, and that was enough to convince him. He stored all the gardening tools he had used, made sure everything was in order, and lastly…

"Where did I put that thing…?" He looked around and finally found what he needed: a dark piece of cloth to hide his plants.

His father didn't know about his small discovery, and it was better if he didn't, he hoped to surprise him after he learned more about the golden sprouts.

Once he hid them from sight, Gloyd double-checked the scene to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything and then headed inside after his brother.

* * *

"You made the rooms?"

"I did."

"Guest's rooms?"

"I did."

"Bathrooms?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't see you cleaning the kitchen today." Lloyd raised an eyebrow at him, holding a slip of paper in one hand that had listed all of Gloyd's chores for the day.

Gloyd nodded lightly. "I cleaned it yesterday, so the only thing I did today was to wash and save the dishes."

The older brother put the list down, sighing as he continued to read, and spoke after a while. "...Seems like you did everything, the only thing missing is dinner, but that'll be in a few hours-" He stopped himself. "Hey." He checked the list again, making his sibling to flinch instantly.

"What is it?" Gloyd seemed nervous.

"The living room isn't included in the list." Lloyd showed the piece of paper to Gloyd. "Why isn't it here? Father made you write this before leaving, right?"

The younger boy looked at it and read it, noticing right away what Lloyd meant. "He did, but he didn't say anything about the living room-"

"Seriously? Don't play dumb." Lloyd frowned and his tone hardened, and it made Gloyd even more nervous. "That's the biggest place of this house and father told you not to clean it? It sounds to me like you've tried to avoid doing your tasks again."

The younger boy shook his head quickly. "T-that's not what I'm doing-!"

"Of course you have!" He suddenly shouted, making Gloyd freeze. "And _this_ is the reason!"

A sudden, sizzling sound made the younger avatar turn behind him quickly in time to see a serpent-like shadow made their way towards them hurriedly, one created by his brother, and Gloyd gasped as he saw what it had brought:

It had one of his flowers in its grasp.

"Because of these dammed things you keep forgetting your chores and father gets mad every time he comes back!" Lloyd threw the flower hard against the ground, golden sparkles flying and spreading as it hit the hardwood floor, shadows beginning to swirl around his feet, showing how angry he felt. "He shouts at you over and over again and I can't sleep or concentrate on my studies! Because of you, I'm not able to prepare myself to become the next Mayor! Are you seriously that dumb to realize that!?" He shouted at his sibling's face.

With the violent display, Gloyd had cowered back, his frame shaking and his eyes widened in fear- it was at times like this, he thought, that his brother was too much like their father.

And it terrified him.

Growling under his breath, the older boy turned around, all the shadows dissipating as he breathed out in frustration. "Clean the living room, and do it _quickly_ , I shouldn't be wasting my time telling you things you already know." And with that, he headed upstairs, never once turning to look at the other.

Gloyd could only watch him taking his leave, flinching when his brother closed the door of his room with a loud slam. He looked down at the destroyed flower, and felt an immense urge to start crying- of all things he could have done, Lloyd had to pick a grudge against his sprouts...

This was unfair; he wasn't lying or trying to avoid his chores, and he never wanted to have Lord Duskus shouting at him! He was...! He was just...!

He was just trying to prove himself! He could do great things, too! Was it so bad he wanted to show that to his family?

Sniffling quietly as twin tears rolled down his face, Gloyd went to pick a broom and a shovel and started to clean the living room that brought him so many troubles.

_'Just once...'_ He thought, sadly, as he broomed the remains of the flower away. _'Just once I wish things worked the way I wanted them to...'_

* * *

Lloyd was sitting on his bed, the light of the moon glowing over his frame in silent judgment. His room was filled with books, all of them for the studies his father insisted he required; one was open on his lap, but his eyes weren't fixed on it.

He sighed quietly, breaking the silence of his ambient for a few seconds, as he looked at the object taking his concentration away from his studies: A glistening object in the dark, a petal from the flower he had destroyed minutes ago. He hid it in his pocket when Gloyd wasn't looking with the purpose to examine it.

He sighed again, starting to think about the way he acted back then, he... really shouldn't lash out so easily, it wouldn't do him good in the future if he was planning to rule the island someday. And while it was true his father yelled whenever Gloyd wouldn't do the tasks... was it fair to blame it all on him? Gloyd was about six years, and asking him to clean such a big space on his own was a lot to ask.

Polybius, he was sure he never held a broom until... earlier this year, when he needed to pick up some broken glass shards from his floor.

He had always wondered about it, why Gloyd was doing everything and not a maid he knew they could get with ease, but when he brought it up his father had said: _"He has to make it up for not being good enough"_.

Was he referring to this brother's lack of power? Lloyd thought it made sense how frustrated their father was, with Lloyd earning his ability to manipulate shadows so early in life and Gloyd coming around it just now, years later.

But that would change now, wouldn't it? Lloyd considered this as good news, but he was still a little lost- just what could his brother do with... flowers? Not only they were unfit for the Halloween theme they had, but they were also... kinda useless, or at least his limited knowledge of them marked it as such.

"...Seriously..." He said quietly, looking at the petal he was holding between his digits with a frown, making sure he was looking at all the details on it. "What's the point of these?"

Out of curiosity, he brought it closer to his nose and sniffed it- Lloyd quickly started to cough as some of the golden glitter coating the petal entered his nostrils. "Ack!" He shook his head at the uncomfortable feeling, but then...

He blinked, ceasing all movement to register something... there was something sweet lingering on his tongue; it was very faint, but he knew it was there. Looking back at the petal again, he carefully opened his mouth and bit a small part from it.

The sweetness suddenly grew and his eyes widened; the piece of the petal almost instantly dissolved in his mouth and he swallowed it, feeling as if something fluttered all the way down to his stomach.

"What the...?" Lloyd touched his chest, sensing a faint tickling sensation in there, but he was surprised to discover that... he liked it. Both the flavor and the feeling were soothing- he couldn't remember the last time he felt something similar.

It felt really good, it made him feel... _content._

"Little brother..." He found himself saying, thinking about his brother's scared expression when he lashed out, the feeling of guilt expanding in his thoughts. He needed to apologize for shouting.

But as he began to move out of the bed-

**_'There you go again.'_** A low voice in his mind told him. ** _'Thinking about that boy, don't you remember anything your father tells you?'_**

He stopped his tracks, then groaned softly. _'...I do.'_ He thought, starting an internal debate with someone he felt he knew. _'I remember everything he tells me, I know better than that.'_

**_'And yet, you are still showing pity to that dumb kid.'_ **The voice hissed. ** _'Listen, your father comes tired from his work every day, trying to make this place better for the villagers, their children... for YOU. He's doing what he can to see you become the greatest man that rules this place if he ever steps out, but do you know what's standing between you and that goal?'_**

_'Gloyd can't do ANYTHING to stop me or father, don't be a fool.'_ Lloyd covered his face with his hands, getting tired of this talk quickly. _'He only makes chores around the house, and that's it.'_

**_'True, but he can make your dad very, very mad, and it just stresses the poor man out... and he knows that.'_** A low chuckle. **_'You aren't getting the full picture. Look at me.'_**

Lloyd lifted his sight and stared at his own shadow cast on the wall next to his bed. It suddenly moved, sitting cross-legged, and staring directly at him despite lacking any visible eyes.

**_'Hear me out; the two of us might be better now, but your brother just did something you wouldn't expect from him and his weak self... and this is the second time he does that.'_   **It said. **  
**

_'The second time...?'_ He frowned.

His shadow moved slightly, tilting its head to a side. **_'Don't you remember...? He's the reason mommy isn't here anymore...'_ **Lloyd froze. **_'She left because there was something in the kid that terrified her so much, that she had to escape.'_**

"Shut up." He said suddenly.

**_'Me? Shut up?'_ **A laugh. **_'I'm just telling you the truth and yet... you doubt me, the power you earned in order to be stronger than your brother.'_**

A long silence came after that statement. Lloyd was no longer looking at his shadow, suddenly feeling sick on his stomach.

**_'Your mother left, your brother has powers... what are you doing? Waiting for the third surprise?'_** The voice became deeper, and the shadow expanded.

Lloyd gasped as he noticed this and tried to get away, but suddenly a dark swirl wrapped itself around his leg and pulled him back. "L-let go!" He demanded.

Not listening to his order, the shadow started to come out through the wall, dark fluid dropping on the bed's mattress as a long face stretched out of the dark mass and faced him, opening its mouth to shout:

**'IF YOU DON'T SHOW WHO'S THE STRONGEST HERE, YOUR MISERABLE BROTHER WILL RUIN EVERYTHING AGAIN!'**

"AHH!" Lloyd shot up from his bed, gasping and sweating cold. He quickly looked around, seeing nothing in his room; he whipped his head to look at the wall next to his bed.

His shadow was there, but it didn't do anything. No dark liquids around it, or on his bed. There was nothing in sight.

A couple of quick knocks at his door broke his moment of confusion. "Lloyd? Are you OK?" Gloyd's voice came from the other side. "I heard you shouting!"

It was just a nightmare... he must have fallen asleep at some point.

"Lloyd-?"

"I'm fine." He said firmly, still unnerved. "Did you do what I told you?"

"Huh? Um, yeah... I'm making dinner right now."

Lloyd rubbed his head, feeling a migraine coming. "Then go and finish that, I'll head down later." After a while, he heard his brother's footsteps leaving his door and heading downstairs. Once alone, he sighed out, running his hands through his hair as he remembered every detail and words from the nasty dream.

"...What the **Polybius** was that about...?" He said to himself.

* * *

A while later, Lloyd came downstairs; the smell of cookies filled his nostrils and it relaxed him a bit, reaching the last step and turning around the corner, he saw Gloyd kneeling in front of the oven, probably checking that the food wasn't burning.

"What's for dinner?" He asked as he walked near Gloyd, noticing the small jump he gave when he spoke.

Gloyd glanced up, nervously, at his brother after seeing the cookies were doing alright. "You and father are having Candy Corn cobs and Pumpkin Spice cookies..."

"That's fine by me." And it was, Lloyd loved Pumpkin Spice cookies, but then he caught on something the other had said. "... Hang on, me and dad? What are _you_ having?" Lloyd asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I'm not really hungry..." He trailed off as he checked on the rest of the food.

This didn't impress Lloyd, not that much- there were times Gloyd wouldn't eat, and for some reason, his father was much calmer when he wasn't sitting with them. He just shrugged. "If you say so."

Saying nothing, Gloyd noticed the cookies were ready and removed them from the oven, setting them aside so that they would cool down. The table was already set so there wasn't much left to do before their father arrived.

Lloyd stared at him, the words he had wanted to say back in his room caught in his throat. He wasn't sure why he just suddenly couldn't say a proper apology, maybe he was still shocked by the nightmare? It did make a little sense.

Thinking that he just needed to relax a little, he moved to the living room; everything was cleaned up so he hoped his father wouldn't shout tonight- when he did, Lloyd had a harder time trying to fall asleep, and that proved to affect in his daily studies.

Shaking his head, not wanting to think about the homework he had to do next day, he picked the control remote and switched the TV on, looking for something to watch as they waited for their father to arrive.

He quickly found a channel. "Hey, Gloyd," Lloyd called.

"Y-yes?" He answered.

"Sugar Rush is on TV, there's a race going on." The older sibling sat on the couch.

Gloyd's eyes lit up. "Really?" He quickly got to the living room and looked at the screen. It was indeed Sugar Rush, and all the racers were in the starting line, getting ready to take off.

All the racers were adults and all of them were based on candies Gloyd had never seen in the island before- Lloyd had once explained to him that Sugar Rush, as the mainland of their game, didn't follow any theme so it was filled with varieties of candy and vivid colors. It still amazed him no less.

"Check out those karts!" Gloyd said, seeing the vehicles lined up with their engines roaring as they readied themselves to start running. "Do you think we'll be part of that someday?"

"We?" Lloyd looked at him. "...I'm not sure. I don't think father ever mentioned us being part of racing."

"Huh? But..." Gloyd looked back at his brother, confused. "Why not? It's what we are... right?"

"I don't think so," Lloyd said, looking back at the screen with a small frown. "We both have our own chores, Gloyd. I become Mayor and you..." He stood quiet for a moment, realizing that his brother was meant to be something neither were comfortable to mention. "...you take care of everything here." He decided to say.

Gloyd wasn't too happy about the way his brother was thinking. "But that's so unfair! He should at least let you drive, you have your own powers!" He watched as the race on the TV started, and how the karts fought to get the upper hand. It was something so exciting to see, it was something he wanted to experience, and he knew Lloyd wanted that too. "Why can't you be both?"

Lloyd blinked, a bit surprised at the question. Both... why didn't he think of that before? He could be a Mayor and race, right?

**_'Don't think such idiotic ideas.'_** He flinched slightly as he heard that quiet hiss again, suddenly aware, with a sinking feeling in his stomach... that maybe what happened wasn't a dream after all.

"...I don't know." He found himself saying with a tension he hasn't felt before in his throat, feeling Glloyd's eyes on him. Lloyd frowned slightly as he tried to speak around it. "Being both things? If father can't do that, then I doubt I will." He shook his head. "Stop asking weird stuff already."

Silence fell between them, none of them longer paying attention to the races. Lloyd tried to focus on the screen, but his mind was racing with everything going on- his shadow talking wasn't by any sense normal... and less the fact it tried to hurt him. Even now, Lloyd could still sense a very faith grip around his neck, and that didn't help.

For once, he began to feel anxious.

Starting to feel frustrated he shut the TV off and stood up, feeling his brother's glance on him again. "I'll go wash my face, father will be here soon." And with that said, he headed to the bathroom.

The younger boy looked at the clock, noticing right away that indeed, the Mayor would be arriving in about ten minutes. He hurried to put everything in the living room where it belonged before heading to the kitchen and taking the plate with the cooled off treats he had baked earlier.

Gloyd decorated the cookies just by covering them with cinnamon cream frosting and more Pumpkin Spice power, and then moved to see if the Candy Corn cobs were ready- they were, and with that, he finished setting up the table for the two.

He then heard the sound of a kart's engine outside. Lord Duskus had arrived.

"Lloyd!" He called, and a few moments later his brother showed up and sat on one of the chairs to wait. Gloyd hurriedly walked to the door and stood in front of it.

The two of them were used to this whole set-up.

**Knock, knock.**

Gloyd opened the door; a large dark figure stood on the other side, and he immediately recognized it. "Welcome home, sir..." He greeted.

"Hi, dad." Lloyd smiled.

"Hello, my boy." The man smiled to Lloyd, but then he looked down at Gloyd and his smile faded almost entirely. Lord Duskus Crowmaster was tall, with purple blackish hair, dark gray eyes, and very pale skin. His face had very sharp features, making him look stern no matter what expression he made. He always wore formal clothing and a black cape hanging on one of his shoulders- this latter resembling crow's wings.

In fact, being under his stare made anyone feel like a helpless prey, and that's how Gloyd felt right now.

"Hang this on the cloth rack." The man ordered harshly and tossed his cape roughly at the scared child.

"Y-yes, sir...!" He said when he grabbed the cape, nearly losing his balance from the unexpected added weight. Gloyd put the cape in its rightful place and made sure it was left hanging neatly, knowing that if not, he would be in for some serious troubles.

He heard some light chuckles and glanced behind him. There was Lord Duskus, smiling proudly at Lloyd as he used his powers to lift a few plates, and petting his son's head. Lloyd smiled up at his father, seeming proud of himself as well.

_'His'_ son, _'his'_ father. They were a family, just the two of them; Gloyd was always left aside and away from the picture, to the point of having to call his own father... _'sir'_.

It hurt, sometimes.

"Hmm? Candy corn and cookies?" This snapped the younger boy out of his thoughts and fully turned towards them, seeing the man raising an eyebrow at the food. Again, Gloyd became nervous.

"I-I can do something else if you want…" He offered, his voice dropping the more he talked.

The Mayor sighed. "It will have to do, of course, I was expecting something far better after such a long day." Duskus sat next to Lloyd and then they began to eat and talk about their day, sharing a few smiles, a few chuckles, it was the typical moment between a father and his kid. A moment unknown for Gloyd.

He watched them for a while, before excusing himself, and heading towards the garden to have some time alone. As expected, none of the two table occupants seemed to have cared about him leaving the room.

He considered himself lucky to have learned how to ignore the ache in his chest, for the most part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh boy, that really did took longer than I planned- first of all, the original story was made years ago, around 2015, and as a novice writer I didn't really saw the details I could've added the first time I posted this.
> 
> The most important change being Lloyd. In the first story, Lloyd was bratty and arrogant, kind of how Cinderella's stepsisters were like. He liked to make life impossible for Gloyd since he, as the future Mayor, could never get in troubles. I decided to scratch this because that is not how the character is like and gave him a more complex dilemma: he tries to be the best he can, but it's mostly for his father's sake and not his own, making him easily stressed when anything doesn't go according to plan.
> 
> In this chapter, we see he has his own problems as well :)
> 
> But as much as I talked about the character in here, I want you all to remember this will be all about Gloyd! I'm just introducing you into the story~
> 
> Thank you all for the patience! Please, don't forget to leave me some kudos and I wish you all a grand 2019! ;D


End file.
